The Pheonix Chronicles
by Evowizard25
Summary: This is a story written by my brother. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Phoenix Chronicles**

Somewhere deep inside a cave in an unknown forest…

Telluric watched the sunrise from the entrance of the cave, as he had since he had been little. It made him feel like there was something out there waiting for him. Something better than this life he had lived in this forest since he was a child. He also liked the warmth it gave him as it blossomed like a rose in the spring.

Sapience: "It's a wonderful sunrise, is it not?"

Telluric turned to the phoenix. Sapience looked like all the other phoenixes; his body color gave the creature the appearance of being a fiery being in the form of a bird, but was as large as a gryphon. He also gave off a presence of great wisdom and age.

Telluric: "Yes it is."

Sapience gave him a sad look.

Sapience: "You want to go on some adventure don't you?"

Telluric turned his head back to the sunrise.

Telluric: "I do."

Sapience: "You do know way I can't let you do that."

Telluric looked to the cave floor.

Telluric: "Because if I left the forest I could get hurt."

Sapience: "Years ago in a time a chaos I found a baby alicorn all by himself in a land not so different from this one we live in now. Knowing the danger that that land could cause you, I took you to a new land, a safe land, where you could live a life free of the evils of this world."

Telluric: Yes, you've told me that every day for the last, I don't know, MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Sapience: "I have? Maybe I should tell it differently. You are a danger to this world too you know. Your powers are unstable…"

Telluric slammed one of his hooves to the ground.

Telluric: "You never let me use my powers at all! If you would let me use them…"

Sapience: "Last time you used your powers you made an earthquake AND a volcano appear…"

Telluric: I was a child then!"

Sapience: "You still are!"

Telluric: "I can control my powers if you would give me a chance!"

Sapience: "SILENCE! You cannot leave these lands and you cannot use your powers, end of story!"

Telluric yelled his rage as he leaped out of the cave and into the forest. Sapience did not follow. Telluric did not know where he was going, he just continued flying. Up and down his wings went as Telluric flew to the lake in the middle of the forest. He liked the lake. The soft sand and the cold water always calmed him down. Telluric landed on a large rock on the sand. He had used a rock like this one as a landing pad when Sapience had taught him to fly. Of course Telluric had missed the rock and slide in the sand about 37 times, as Sapience reminds him every time they talk about flying. He had missed the rock, as it was lost after the earthquake he had started years ago. It made him sad when he thought about it. He had even named it, Rocky, if he could remember correctly. Before jumping into the water, Telluric looked at his reflection. He had dark brown coat with a mane as green as the grass, and eye's as blue as the water in the lake. Finally, Telluric leaped off the rock and dove into the water. He felt the cool moisture on his skin, and for the first time in a long time, he started to have fun.

* * *

><p>Sapience stared off into the distance, deep in thought.<p>

Sapience: _"How long has it been since we have moved here? How long will we stay? Will we continue to live like this for the rest of our lives? Telluric has no friends, has nothing to look forward to."_

Then, as if he was hit by lighting, Sapience soared into the air to find Telluric. It was not hard search since he always goes lake on his free time. As he landed in the sand, Telluric's head came out of the water, a smile on his face.

Sapience: "Get out of the water. I have something to say. "

As Telluric got out of the lake, his smile weakened.

Telluric: "Is this about the fight?"

Sapience: "Yes."

Telluric: "I'm sorry, ok. You were…"

Sapience: "Wrong."

Telluric stood there, shocked.

Telluric: "What?"

Sapience: "We're going to Equestria."

Telluric: "Where?"

Sapience: "It is a region that is home to an old kingdom. There are people who will help you with your powers."

Telluric started to prance around.

Telluric: _"I'm going to Equestria; I'm going to learn new powers! I'm going to Equestria; I'm going to learn new powers! I'm…"_

Sapience: "Please stop. Singing and prancing is for girls."

Telluric stopped.

Telluric: "Sorry. So… when do we go?"

Sapience: "Now."

Telluric: "Now?"

Sapience: "Now."

Telluric looked so happy he was about to sing and prance again.

Sapience: "If you start prancing or sing a single word I'll change my mind!"

Telluric: "I was only kidding."

Sapience sighed.

Sapience: _"This trip may be longer then I thought."_

* * *

><p>Telluric and Sapience flew over the large mountain range that surrounded the forest.<p>

Telluric: "So, pass the mountains surrounding the forest is the ocean?"

Sapience: "Yes."

Telluric: "You mean all this time we've been living on an island?"

Sapience: "Yes."

Telluric: "How far away is this island to Equestria?"

Sapience: "Long enough so that by the time we our half way there, you will have run out of questions."

Telluric: "Then how did you make the journey?"

Sapience let out a frustrated sigh.

Sapience: "Will you stop asking questions."

Telluric: "Sorry. It's just that I've never left the forest."

Sapience let out another sigh, but more of a sad one then a frustrated one.

Sapience: "I should have told you more about the island, but that is the past now. We are leaving this place and you will never see it again, so telling you about it now would be a waste of time."

Telluric: "I understand."

Sapience: "Good. Oh, I can see the ocean from here. Let us make haste if we wish to make it to the beach before nightfall!"

Telluric now realized how long the trip so far had been. What seemed to him like minutes had in fact been hours.

Sapience: "How about we make it a race, hmm? The last one to the beach is a rotten egg."

Telluric: "You're on!"

All of a sudden, what had started as a nice slow speed cruise through the clouds turned into a high speed race. As Telluric sprinted forward, Sapience flew straight up and into the clouds.

Telluric: _"What are you up to?"_

As if in answer, Sapience shot strait down in the direction of the beach. Telluric was shocked as Sapience, who was now surrounded in a ball of fire, speeded to the beach at an unbelievable rate. He was even more shocked when he heard Sapience's voice.

Sapience: "You'll have to move fast then that if you truly wish to win!"

Telluric flew as fast as he could, but no matter how much he pushed himself, Telluric know he could not get to the beach before his friend.

Telluric: _"There must be a way! Oh, I wish he would just slow down enough where I could pass him and win this race."_

And then he realized something.

* * *

><p>Sapience was in a state of shock. His wings had, out of nowhere, slowed to a walking pace. The fire that had surrounded him was no longer there. He looked over to Telluric to see if this was happening to him as well. He had not slowed down, in fact, he was moving faster than before. No less than a heartbeat passed before Sapience found the cause of his speed decline. Telluric's horn was glowing.<p>

Sapience: "You're cheating! No magic allowed!"

Telluric: "I don't remember you ever saying there were rules."

Sapience opened his mouth to speak, but then he realized that Telluric was right.

Sapience: _"That boy is too smart for his own good!"_

* * *

><p>As Sapience landed onto the sand, Telluric basked in his victory.<p>

Telluric: "Say it."

Sapience: "Say what?"

Telluric: "That I am the great and powerful winner!"

Sapience: "In your dreams kid."

Telluric turned to the sun.

Telluric: "Just in time for the sunset."

Both of them, side by side, gazed at the sunset, and wondered where their lives would take them next.

* * *

><p><strong>My brother made this. He's new but talented.<strong>

**(Brother's note) Please review. I'll improve this chapter and write more about the Telluric and Sapience story if this gets good reviews. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Phoenix Chronicles**

Captain Merriam Webster, a griffin who looked like most griffin he'd seen except for the eye patch on his right eye, stood at the front of his ship, _The Dauntless. _He starred at the glorious sea and smelt the wonderful salty sea air.

Zebra: "Captain, I need you to come with me. John and the rest of the crew are having a fight with the local guardsmen down at the dock."

Webster sighed.

Webster: "I guess it's a supply problem."

Zebra: "You always were good at guessing captain."

Following the zebra down the ramp of the ship to the port, Picaroon, he could already hear the fighting. Walking farther down the port, Webster could see his zebra crew fight with the silver armored zebra guardsmen. At the head of his crew was his first mate, John. He stood out in the crowd because of the red bandana on his head.

John: "What do you mean five more days? We've been here for more than a week waiting for those supplies and now you tell us we have to wait five more days! This is ridiculous!"

Guardsman: "Calm yourself down or we will have to ask you to leave the port."

John: "You…"

Webster: "That will not be necessary guardsmen. We can wait five more days."

John: "But sir…"

Webster: "You will hold your tongue at me! You have had your say, and not short enough it was."

The guardsmen gave out a sigh of relief. The head guardsman looked up at him as Webster's crew went back to the _Dauntless_.

Guardsman: "I'll take it you're the captain. Thank you for the interruption, I don't know if we could have put down your crew if things had gone violent."

Webster: "No problem. I wouldn't want to stop coming here over a supply problem."

Guardsman: "Indeed. I should be off now. If you need me, I'll be at in the town hall."

Webster: "I'm afraid I did not get your name?"

Guardsman: "Chaperon's the name, and yours?"

Webster: "Merriam Webster."

Chaperon: "I'll see you later Webster."

Webster turned back to his ship and flow up to the main deck. His crew turned to him.

Webster: "I never want to see you making a scene in this port again, is that understood?"

Crew: "Yes Captain!"

Webster: "That's good. Now who started it?"

John took a step forward.

John: "I did, Captain."

Webster: "You must control that anger of yours, boy! We could have had to leave this port because of you."

John: "We've waited on those supplies for a week, and they told us to wait five more days. The Crew agrees with me that it is unfair. You act if you do not care at all!"

Webster: "I'm as mad as you are but I can control my anger, unlike you."

John: "So do we just stand here and do nothing?"

Webster: "No I well go to town hall to speck with the mayor. You stay here and calm your head."

John: "Yes Captain."

Webster: "Good zebra. I'll be back soon, and before I return I want this ship cleaned until it shines."

Crew: "Yes Captain."

Turning back to the town, Webster spread is wings and took to the sky.


End file.
